Cruel To Be Kind
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Cas tries tough love. Dean/Cas. One shot. written for a challege.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true.

Author's Note: What is this? I wrote slash? How'd that happen? So this may be wonderful or terrible. Five years of writing fanfic and I've never written slash. I guess the chemistry between Dean and Cas is just undeniable. So feel free to give me whatever criticism you think would necessary. Also, the song Cruel to Be Kind is upbeat and kinda fun. The fic is, well, not. Just a warning.

----------------------------------------------

"You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in." The words resonates in Dean's head for weeks. Dean can't deny that every time he calls the angels dicks, he hears Castiel's voice in the back of his head again.

There is a battle in Linwood, Kansas. It is a 45 minute drive from Lawrence. Dean is edgy constantly. He doesn't like being this close to home. He recalls enough painful memories lately, he doesn't need to think about the early ones too. When Castiel shows up in his motel room while Sam is once again MIA with Ruby, he snaps.

"Let me guess, that was another seal," Dean says as he takes another long swig from the half empty bottle of whiskey. He slouched over the kitchen small table that was pressed against wall under the window.

"Yes." The angel bows his heads.

"Looks like we're losing a whole lot more than we're winning lately."

"Yes."

"Tell your boss to get his ass off the couch and start doing something."

"Dean..."

"What?"

"You put up a good fight. You did well, Dean. Not everything can go according to plan."

Dean sits up straight. "You think I have a plan? I'm just trying to figure out a way to keep me and my brother alive here! Do you have a plan? Cause if you do, I'm all ears, Cas. Maybe if I knew about it, everything might go to plan. _God_. He's supposed to be the one with the plan here. This all apart of his plan? Oh, wait. I forgot. You wouldn't know since apparently he's too high and mighty, even for angels."

Castiel stares at him for a moment. He calmly takes a step towards Dean and pulls the bottle out of his hand. He throws it against the wall.

Dean stands up. "What the hell did you do that for?" he yells.

"It won't make a difference, Dean." Castiel remains unfazed.

"You know, Uriel told me that you had a weakness. That you like me. As far as I can tell, you just wanna throw me back in the pit."

"Don't say that."

"You've threatened to throw me back in before. You threatened to kill my brother if I didn't get him to follow your orders. I'm missing the part where you ever seemed to like me, Cas."

"I am very fond of you."

"Then why are you such a dick to me?"

"Tough love. You have got to be cruel to be kind."

"Well now, look at Castiel with his human expressions." Dean glares at him, "I don't need any tough love."

"You don't take well to shows of affection. So soft love hasn't been working."

"I don't need any of your love, Cas. You don't know the feeling."

For the first time, Castiel's expression changes. His eyes darken as his jaw tightens. "Anna fell, Dean."

"Thanks for the newsflash."

"Fallen angels are deceptive."

"You're saying she lied?"

"Yes."

"How do I know that you aren't lying?"

Castiel's expression softens slightly. "Dean, I love you."

"Shut up."

Castiel takes a step closer. "I love you. I forgive–"

"Shut up!" Dean pushes him away.

Castiel grabs Dean's upper arms tightly and raises his voice. "I forgive you for everything you've done because I love you."

"Shut up!" Dean tries to shake him off, but Castiel doesn't let go.

"I don't care what you've done because I love you."

"SHUT UP!" Castiel shoves Dean into the wall and presses his mouth against Dean's. Dean doesn't push him away. He stands there returning the passion of Castiel's kiss.

When Castiel finally pulls away, he rests his forehead against Dean's. "I love you Dean Winchester. Whether you want it or need it or like it, I love you."

Dean puts his hand on Castiel's neck and pulls his mouth to his own. "So...you love me?" Dean grinned.


End file.
